


Как у ведьмы четыре крыла

by pestraya_lenta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dramedy, Execution, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta
Summary: Азирафаэль находит Кроули на виселице
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Как у ведьмы четыре крыла

— Что здесь происходит? — Азирафаэль не спешил пробираться сквозь шумную толпу. Он только-только приехал, устал, озяб, и больше всего ему хотелось согреться и пообедать. А затем найти назначившего ему тут встречу Кроули. Но сделать это оказалось непросто: на обширном поле на окраине собрались, кажется, все жители деревни. 

— Колдуна вешают, господин, — мальчишка-крестьянин забрался на вяз — невысокий, но все же позволяющий видеть поверх голов.

— Что?! Какого колдуна?!

— Рыжего и веселого, господин. Его уже давно вешают!

Рыжего и веселого? Мда, кажется, Кроули он нашел.

— А за что вешают?

— Потому как он колдун, понятно.

— А как узнали, что он колдун?

— Он с ведьмой знался, господин. И глаза у него, как у змеи. А теперь вот убить его никак не могут. Его вчера сжечь хотели, а он хохотал и просил дров побольше, дескать, холодно ему и сыро, а он тепло любит. Точно колдун, господин, как пить дать колдун.

— Что же станут делать теперь?

— Ой! Сначала выпотрошат, потроха сожгут, а потом руки-ноги отрубят, а потом голову. Интересно, как-то он тогда выкрутится?..

Не дослушав, Азирафаэль принялся проталкиваться вперед, к невысокому помосту. Он не был до конца уверен, интересно ли ему, как выкрутится Кроули на этот раз, но ему однозначно хотелось узнать, что тот затеял.

Колдун действительно оказался веселым: скалился, крутился в петле, широко раскидывая руки и вывернув шею под немыслимым углом. Болтать с веревкой на шее он не мог, но красноречивыми жестами показывал, что думает об окружающих. 

Заметив Азирафаэля, подмигнул и помахал.

— И я рад тебя видеть, дорогой, — пробормотал Азирафаэль.

Тем временем веревку все-таки перерезали.

— Что дальше? — Кроули вновь обрел возможность говорить. Азирафаэлю показалось, что он вот-вот хлопнет палача по плечу, но нет — просто остановился рядом, напоказ кутаясь в обугленные лохмотья. — Давайте опять костер? Холодно.

Палач зарычал, толпа завопила. Казнь все больше напоминала балаган. Впрочем, очень быстро Азирафаэлю стало не до смеха. Он нервничал все больше, пока Кроули привязывали к поставленной вертикально доске, и заорал вместе со всеми, когда палач резким движением вспорол ему живот. 

«Ну ты чего, ангел?» — красноречиво приподнял брови Кроули, пока из него выдирали... что-то. Азирафаэль уставился в лицо другу и смотрел до тех пор, пока в воздухе не запахло горелой плотью.

Разумеется, демон в человеческом теле избавлен от связанных с этим телом неудобств, в том числе и от боли. Хочет — чувствует, хочет — нет. Но это не значит, что на происходящее приятно смотреть.

Кроули вновь ухмыльнулся. «Неженка», — прочитал Азирафаэль в его взгляде. 

Палач в очередной раз занес топор, и на доски с глухим стуком упала правая рука. Кроули пожал плечами — целым левым и кровоточащим обрубком правого — и подставил вторую руку. 

Палач совсем ошалел от происходящего и справиться с левой рукой с одного удара не смог. Взмах за взмахом... Из рассеченной плоти струилась кровь, местами проглядывала кость... Кроули презрительно кривился и вслух считал удары.

Азирафаэля тошнило — не столько от зрелища, сколько от густой смеси возбуждения и страха, накрывшей людей.

— Может, остановимся на этом? — скучающе произнес вдруг Кроули.

— Я вырву тебе твой поганый язык!..

— Сначала поймай. — Кроули встал, дернул шеей и двумя пинками отправил отрубленные конечности в толпу. Вокруг Азирафаэля закричали, шарахнулись в стороны. — Все, — властно произнес Кроули, — ведите меня в мой сарай на главной площади, за церковью, возле старого дуба. И стерегите хорошенько, идиоты.

Азирафаэль хмыкнул и стер с лица мелкие брызги крови. Точнее адреса он еще не получал.

Найти сарай, в котором держали Кроули, и правда оказалось легко. Обнаружив на задворках узкое высокое окошко, Азирафаэль осторожно покашлял.

— Кроули?..

— Ты чего там раскашлялся, ангел? Простыл?

— Я? Нет, я... — Азирафаэль привстал на цыпочки, надеясь увидеть что-то сквозь частую решетку.

— Ну ты еще подпрыгни, — хмыкнули внутри. — Обойди этот сарай и войди нормально, через дверь. Что ты... не как ангел.

У двери сладко спала стража. Щелчком пальцев отперев замок, Азирафаэль вошел внутрь.

— И дверь закрой, — проворчал Кроули. Он вновь был вполне целым. — Дует. Или нет, вот что... Пойдем погуляем. Надоело взаперти сидеть.

— Кроули... Я не в силах припомнить, в который раз за день спрашиваю: что происходит? — Азирафаэль мимоходом отвел глаза двум припозднившимся селянам.

— Происходит, ангел, глумление над «добрыми католиками». Попрание устоев святой церкви. Ужасный колдун вогнал в страх и ярость столько прихожан, сколько в местных церквях отродясь не видывали. Не заметил? 

— Заметил. Дети веселятся, старики в ужасе. Чего ты добиваешься?

— Премии. — Они миновали деревню, и Кроули уверенно свернул на утоптанную дорогу. Недавно выпавший снег лег на промерзшую землю, и идти было легко. — И повышения по службе.

Азирафаэль молчал. Формально Кроули был прав — такое посрамление борцов со скверной, очевидная насмешка над ведовскими процессами... Которые тоже по версии Ада придумал Кроули, но чем больше смятение людей, тем легче заполучить новые души... В конце концов, демон развлекается как умеет... А этот конкретный демон, веселый и рыжий, с усмешкой вспомнил Азирафаэль, всегда умел развлекаться. Только так ли?

Дорога вывела к мельнице. Из темноты доносился шум не успевшей взяться льдом реки.

— Ее звали Катрина, — нарушил молчание Кроули. — Дочь мельника. Самая красивая девчонка в этой глуши. Веселая, и пироги пекла... Таких пирогов ты и в Париже не пробовал, ангел. И руки у нее были теплые. Всегда...

«Он с ведьмой знался, господин».

— Ты уезжал, да? — негромко спросил Азирафаэль.

— Угу. Им хватило шести дней, ангел. На все про все. А ее отец накануне повесился, чтоб не видеть, как дочь... 

Тронув Азирафаэля за плечо, Кроули подтолкнул его обратно к деревне.

— Ты спросил, чего я жду. Наверное, какого-то проблеска понимания... абсурдности происходящего. Вопрос, дождусь ли, — Кроули пожал плечами. — А ты уезжай. Зачем я тебя звал, уже неважно... А здесь ангел не нужен. Но за проделанный путь по такой дрянной погоде с меня причитается, — он засмеялся, и Азирафаэль растерялся: настолько ли переживает, как показалось?..

Настолько.

На окраине Азирафаэля уже ждал конь.

— До встречи, — Кроули подсадил Азирафаэля в седло. — Надеюсь, в каком-нибудь теплом кабаке в Париже, а не в этой дыре.

— До встречи, — Азирафаэль замялся. — Ты тут... береги себя.

— Обязательно, — рассмеялся Кроули. — Я сам тебя найду, только вот доотомщу этим дремучим идиотам за вилы. У нас еще столько способов казни не испробовано!.. Все, бывай, ангел!

Махнув на прощание рукой, Кроули нырнул во тьму. Азирафаэль развернул коня — в городке неподалеку есть вполне приличный постоялый двор... В котором будет очень удобно ждать новостей об окончательной судьбе рыжего колдуна.


End file.
